


Welcome Home

by rainsoakedshoes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Shotgunning, mchaleinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home from visiting Cora to find Stiles and Scott smoking weed in the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Derek could hear Scott and Stiles laughing as he walked up to the loft. That didn’t surprise him; they both had keys to the loft and he’d told them they could come over and use it while he was visiting Cora (as long as they promised not to throw another rave). What did catch him by surprise was the faint smell of weed that was wafting through the building. The loft wasn’t in the best neighbourhood and drugs weren’t uncommon but the smell was getting stronger as Derek approached the door to the loft.

By the time he reached the loft door he was sure the smell was definitely coming from the loft, Derek focused his hearing and listened to Scott and Stiles; Scott had started to whisper urgently.

_“Dude, shh, I think someone’s outside.”_

_“Who is it?”_

_“Derek?”_

_“He isn’t supposed to be back for another day! Are you sure it’s him?”_

_“It smells like him.”_

_“We’re in his loft, everything smells like him!”_

Derek threw open the loft door and struggled to hold back laughter as Stiles fell of the couch and Scott looked around for a place to hide the joint he was holding.

“What are you two doing?” Derek demanded closing the door behind him.

“We’re, uh, we’re,” Scott stammered looking helplessly at Stiles.

Derek’s façade broke and he started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Scott asked.

“I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen the two of you actually look scared of me,” Derek told them. “And that’s funny.”

Scott looked at the floor and Stiles shrugged but neither of them said anything.

“Where’d you guys get all this?” Derek dropped his duffle bag on the floor and gestured to the coffee table.

There were a number of rolling papers scattered across the table and two baggies of weed. It was obvious the joint in Scott’s hand wasn’t the first one they’d rolled.

“A dealer?” It was the first time Stiles had spoken since Derek had entered the loft.

“Someone in this town was stupid enough to sell to the Sheriffs son?” Derek raised his eyebrows.

Stiles stood up, shaking his head. “We found a dealer in the next town. Someone who didn’t know who I was.”

Scott sat back down on the couch, his back against the armrest. He was relaxed now that he realise Derek wasn’t mad or going to threaten to rip them limb from limb for smoking in his loft. Stiles sat down as well, between Scott’s legs, his back pressed to Scott’s chest. Scott wrapped one arm around Stiles’ waist, his hand resting against Stiles’ stomach.

“Do you want some?” Scott asked offering the unlit joint to Derek. “We can’t get drunk but we can get high. How awesome is that?”

Before Derek could react Stiles plucked the joint from Scott’s hand. “So how’s Cora?” Stiles asked.

“She’s fine,” Derek answered. “And I’m pretty sure Scott offered that to me.”

“I just assumed you would decline,” Stiles shrugged. “You don’t seem like the type to smoke.”

“Because I’ve always been such a law abiding citizen,” Derek deadpanned.

Scott and Stiles both laughed, Stiles coughing and choking on the smoke from his last inhale.

“He’s got a point,” Scott said. “Breaking and entering, assault, evading police, sure, but drugs?”

Scott smiled and Derek knew he was just teasing.

“I’ve smoked weed before,” Derek told him. Which wasn’t a lie; he’d done a lot of things after he and Laura had left Beacon Hills and drugs were included.

“Of course you have Der-Bear,” Stiles said.

Derek and Scott looked at each other and laughed in disbelief at the random nick name.

“Okay I think you’ve had enough,” Scott took the joint from Stiles and took a drag himself.

Stiles whined and tried to retrieve the joint but Scott held it out of his reach so Stiles stopped moving and settled back down against Scott.

Derek sat down cross legged on the floor in front of the coffee table to he was facing the couch. He pulled some papers and a baggie towards himself and set to work rolling a new joint.

“So why are you back early?” Scott asked, he was running his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

“Maybe he missed us?” Stiles offered.

“Cora’s doing well, she’s safe and happy with the pack she’s been staying with. I didn’t see the point of staying there any longer once I knew she was okay,” Derek explained. “She’s going to come visit when school lets out for the term.”

“That’s good,” Scott nodded. “Do you think she’ll move back up here?”

Derek shrugged, he was very aware both of the younger men were watching him as he finished rolling the joint. “She might want to come back to California when she graduates, but no concrete plans.”

“So you didn’t miss us,” Stiles said with an over exaggerated pout.

“Yes Stiles I missed you,” Derek sighed. “You and Scott.”

“Damn right you did.”

Derek picked up the lighter on the table. The smoke on the first inhale burned his lungs but he managed not to choke. The second drag was a lot easier.

“We missed you too,” Scott told him and Stiles nodded.

“Anything interesting happen while I was gone?”

“It’s been totally quiet,” Scott said.

“So we’re celebrating!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Celebrating,” Derek repeated.

“Yep,” Stiles confirmed. “You going to share that?”

“You didn’t share with me,” Derek pointed out.

“It’s my weed,” Stiles countered.

“If you want some you’ll have to come get it,” Derek took another drag.

Stiles groaned. “But I’m comfortable!”

Scott moved his hand from around Stiles’ waist and gripped his shoulders instead. Before Stiles could even blink Scott had pushed him off the couch and onto the floor.

“There,” Scott declared. “You’re not comfortable anymore.”

“Asshole,” Stiles muttered standing up.

Scott just shrugged and picked up a packet of potato chips that were sitting on the floor beside the couch.

“Where’d you get those?” Derek asked.

“I’m magic.” Scott reached down to pick up another packet and tossed it over to Derek.

Derek caught the bag easily with one hand. “These are my favourite.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know that too,” Scott said with a wink.

“Hey what about me?” Stiles demanded punching Derek softly in the shoulder.

“You know I love you too.” Derek shifted back from the coffee table and straightened out his legs in front of him.

“Good then you won’t mind sharing.” Stiles reached down and took Derek’s joint.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ wrist and pulled him down onto the floor with him. Stiles manoeuvred himself so he was sitting on Derek’s lap. Derek noted that Stiles seemed to be even more tactile than normal when high.

Stiles put his arm around Derek’s shoulder and started to play with the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck. Stiles brought the join up to his mouth and inhaled deeply. Derek’s eyes were transfixed on Stiles’ lips and how they wrapped around the tip of the joint. Instead of exhaling Stiles moved his face closer to Derek’s, it took Derek a few seconds to realise what Stiles was trying to do but when he did he quickly opened his mouth to accept the smoke from Stiles’ mouth.

Derek had smoked before but never shotgunned with anyone so he allowed Stiles to take the lead. Stiles threaded his fingers further into Derek’s hair and pressed his lips gently to Derek’s to blow the smoke into Derek’s mouth. Derek focused on inhaling the smoke so he wouldn’t just start kissing Stiles.

Once the smoke was gone Derek moved to pull back but Stiles tightened his grip on Derek’s hair and kissed him. Derek brought one hand up and cupped the side of Stiles’ face out of habit.

When Stiles did finally break the kiss and pull back Derek looked over to Scott who was still lying on the couch watching Stiles and Derek fondly.

“What about me?” Scott asked.

Derek dislodged Stiles from his place on Derek’s lap and stood up. Stiles started to complain about “pushy werewolves” but Derek ignored him and took the few steps to the couch then knelt down in front of it. Scott was grinning and grabbed the collar of Derek’s t-shirt; pulling the older man closer.

Scott tasted like the salt and flavouring from the potato chips, Derek licked and nipped at Scott’s lips.

Derek felt fingers in his hair again and knew Stiles was standing behind him. Scott’s hand was still tangled in Derek’s shirt holding him tightly in place so Derek was sandwiched between the two younger men.

Derek was the one to break the kiss this time, he moved back as far as Scott’s grip would allow. Scott was still smiling and Derek could do nothing but smile back at him.

“Next time you go away promise you’ll take us with you,” Scott said.

“Of course,” Derek replied. “Even that means spending a long flight stuck sitting next to Stiles.”

“Hey!” Stiles slapped Derek’s shoulder. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yeah I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me about Mchaleinski on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
